Effective application of wood polish generally requires a separate preliminary cleaning operation in order to obtain optimum results. Some furniture polishes are sold for use as combination cleaning and polishing agents which do not employ vinegar as one of the constituents and, in comparison with applicant's polish, lack equal cleaning power, as well as duration of luster.
Certain constituents of the present application polish have been employed in a wood finishing composition as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,939; however, not in applicant's complete composition suitable for use as a cleaning polish on a completely finished wood surface.